


Twenty-Five Christmases

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that encompasses the entirety of Heero and Duo's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Five Christmases

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "Christmas lights" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

They don’t measure their time together in years. The only anniversaries which they honoured were those for loved ones who had died; wars fought; and peace begun. Neither Heero nor Duo are entirely sure when they first slipped from friends to lovers to middle aged men with trick knees, stiff joints, and creaking bones who managed to find a home within each other. Instead they measure their relationship by Christmases spent together; twenty-five years of stolen kisses under mistletoe, and trees wrapped in glinting lights. An arbitrary holiday, chosen for its convenience, and the sense of family that it instills.


End file.
